


Inevitability

by camseydavis (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/camseydavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an inevitability. Maybe not the fairy tale wedding and the three kids and a cat and a white-picket-fence house, but being with Taylor. Forever. It was meant to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

Hayley should have known it was inevitable. She didn't realize when she first met Taylor (because she was busy making googly eyes to Josh to really notice any other person in the room), and she didn't realize either after Josh was old history (because Chad came along and swept her off her feet).

  
Clearly she should have noticed before because now, ten years and two finished long-term relationships later, she found herself laying on the red couch, breathing slowly with her eyes closed while Taylor was laying beside her, staring at her like he had never seen a more precious girl in his life. That, right after making out for about twenty minutes straight.

If there was something she noticed from the beggining, it's how unfairly attractive Taylor always was. Back then, even when he still had braces and baby fat and that long mess of curls always on his face, she used to think about how much she wanted to snuggle him. Then the band went on multiple tours, lost touch with him for a bit (except for Zac, obviously, because Taylor was his best friend after all) and when they came back, well... Taylor still had that mess of curls on his face, but the baby fat was gone and the braces were gone and it all was replaced by this near-perfect man who, aside from being really hot, would be joining Paramore on their next tour. Because, oh yes, graduation did him good and his sex appeal exploded all over the place, right before he joined the band. Good timing, he had called it, and she had only sighed in response.

That was a hard time for Hayley, who had to learn how to control her hormones around him in an efficient way (namely, without ignoring him altogether) because her break-up with Josh was still recent and Taylor was the second guitarist of her band, also Zac's best friend and oh, _the second guitarist of her band_. She was not going to throw herself to Taylor, because if there was something she learned from her relationship with Josh (not counting "don't ever be with an over-jealous man because it sucks"), it was "don't get into a relationship with any of your band mates because it will end in crisis and disaster and cancelled tours and we don't want that, do we?". It was hard, because Taylor was one of her favorite people in the world, and they talked and laughed and he teased her and she used his arms as a punching bag and he made her feel safe whenever there was a band fight and he seemed to understand certain sides of her most people didn't even know existed, so for a while it was almost unbearable to the point she had been thinking about throwing him off the band to end the suffering. Then she met Chad on tour and she found a way to distract herself with a man who doubled her size, was really lovable and fun to be around, then Taylor met Vanessa and they got together like a week after they met and the issue was left forgotten.

Five years later, Hayley broke up with Chad after a rather romantic proposal. It's not that she didn't want to get married, because she did. She wanted the whole lot, a fairy tale wedding with the biggest white dress she could find (even though she was most definitely not a virgin), a honeymoon in Paris, a husband and three kids and maybe a cat, in a white picket-fence house. Her lifestyle would make that difficult, but they would make it work, because it was _right_. And that's where the problem was, with Chad. He was a great boyfriend and she loved him, but it didn't feel right, and it would be selfish of her to stay in a relationship where she knew she couldn't give herself fully.

Taylor went to her house right after she broke up with Chad. She had wanted to call Jeremy, and she probably would have but he was in England with Kathryn and even if she knew he would have the wisest words for this situation, she didn't have the heart to interrupt the little time Jeremy and Kat had together. And there was a part of her that wanted to call Taylor, because he would hug her with those big, strong arms of his and say nonsense things that would make her feel better. At the end she did call him, and he was knocking at her front door half an hour later, holding a box of fresh noodles for himself and a plate of mashed potatoes for her.

And that's how they ended up making out in the couch. Which, she totally should have seen coming.

Taylor placed the food on the dinner table and immediately hugged Hayley, who broke down in tears as soon as she felt his arms around her. There was a time, after Taylor broke up with Vanessa, where everything he wanted was for someone to hold him and Hayley happily obliged, whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back while he cried. That was exactly what she wanted at that specific moment. Okay, right, she didn't want anyone to hold her. She wanted Taylor to hold her. Because he always made her feel like things would be okay, like she was safe, like things were _right_. He always made her feel like, if he decided to propose to her at that right moment, she would say yes because a fairy tale wedding and a honeymoon in Paris and a white-picket-fence house and three kids and a cat and a life would only be right if she got to share it with him. And that's where it hit her, like a falling star landing on her face and making her stumble.

It was an inevitability. Maybe not the fairy tale wedding and the three kids and a cat and a white-picket-fence house, but being with Taylor. Forever. It was meant to happen. And she had always known; ever since she was making googly eyes at Josh while Taylor was talking to Zac in the backyard of his house; ever since Chad had given her a white flower and told her he would be really happy if she went on a date with him while Taylor was sitting on his own, eating cereal on the couch of the tour bus. Always.

Everything she wanted was for Taylor to hold her like that for the rest of her life.

"Oh." She said in a whisper, her voice still weak, and Taylor nodded.

"I know." Taylor replied. He knew.

He kissed her slowly, tentative. She kissed him back, knowing that there was no return from that point. They laid on the red couch, without breaking the kiss off, and she could have sworn, at that moment, that she never had felt such happiness.  


**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is my first Tayley fanfic (and, since the dark dark ages, my first actually published fanfic oh God) and I am kind of freaking out right now. So, a few notes:  
> 1\. This is part one of the Cosmic verse (which is called Cosmic because I was listening to Cosmic Love, obviously).  
> 2\. The verse will have more parts, but each one can be read as an one-shot because I really can't write long fics. I mean, if read together, they'll make more sense but they're not chapters or something.  
> That's all, enjoy!


End file.
